Tainted
by Yanvi
Summary: 4th Shinobi War has started. As the 3rd division leader, Kakashi welcomed 3 unexpected visitors. What has An bought him? As the truth is revealed, who is Tobi if he is not Madara? And why?  Sequel to Mission 10, Yaoi, OC, main pairing: Hashimara x Madara
1. Prelude

**Tainted**

_Main Meeting Room for the Alliance, Kumogakure_

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door of the meeting room burst opened. All men and women in the room stared at the door cautiously. They have placed a few men to stand guard, who should not be able to take down easily.

A black hood man took the lead and stepped into the room swiftly and graciously, while 6 other people followed closely. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," said the silver haired man, who took off his porcelain mask and his hood, showing his pale face as well as his long silver hair.

"Sasaki-san," Tsunade addressed quietly and also unexpectedly. Although she understood the power that the man has taken back, she seldom see the man around the village, except a few occasions, noticeably in Sandaime's funeral and of course her proclamation. She knew that the man would only assist when the situation was unstoppable as he fulfilled his clan's promise, as they would not intervene the mankind's business. They would only reveal their power if only necessary. Therefore, she did not expect the man would show up at the battlefield, though she was certain that the man knew the situation clearly, as the man has provided a large amount of assistance during the Orchimaru's revenge, and that they have clear evidence that the Takaoka has reinforced their security of their land, as it was not far away from Kumo, where the battle would be take place.

The other heads were also stunned to see the man's presence, though it was quite obvious that the young Kazekage was glad to see the arrival, as the young man gently nodded towards the intruder. Mifune taisho stood up quickly, as the man approached the round table. He pushed his chair to the man, "please, Sasaki san." Although he was not certain whether the other Kage would welcome the intrusion, he would, however. This was because he has encountered numerous men and women in his life, the silver haired man's swordsmanship was astonishing.

Sasaki nodded gently, but did not take the seat. Instead he gestured and the person who stood behind him took the seat and pulled her cloak off, revealing her long purple hair. It was Akashiya Kyo. This caught the Kage and their assistants off guard, as they would not expect the presences of the head of clan of the most powerful clans in the world. Therefore, Tsunade stood up quickly and pushed her chair for Sasaki instead.

Raikage, A, waved at his assistants and pulled two extra chairs. Secretly, Shikaku studied the 5 men that the man has bought along. From their cloaks, he knew that they were not only from Sasaki and Akashiya, but also men from Takaoka. 'Troublesome,' he mumbled in his mind. This was because the men from these immoral clans were skilled but also pretentious, which he knew it might cause fictions between the men and his men, though he went along well with them, from previous partnerships.

"So what bought you here, Sasaki-san?" A asked in his hoarse voice. He knew that the man could be quite pretentious, which was opposite of his personality. Therefore, he would rather throw the question out straight way.

"Well," Sasaki replied calmly, "I thought it's quite obviously, A-kun." He glanced the men and women in the room before he continued, "since you have assigned my clan member as your 3rd division commander, I have bought him extra pair of hands. Furthermore, as we have agreed years ago, this Kabuto-kun," he addressed hatefully, "tried to disturb the peace and it is not something that we could tolerate. And for Kyo- san," he turned his head to the purple haired woman.

Kyo picked up his line quickly, "I come to drop off my assistant, Masana." She waved and one of the men stood out from the line, who then took off his hood, but with the mask remained. "He is going to stay and assist An-san, for the recording purpose. He is going to represent for the Akashiya, while I am off to stay with Akira-san." As she said, another man took off his hood, exposing the typical black haired that Takaoka has. As the Takaoka was based in Kumo, A and Mabui recognised the man instantly. The man was Takaoka Terashi, Akira's assistant, for who he was the only one that was not belonging to the council. Kyo continued, "An-kun and I are going to have our finally meeting and inspection before we head back to Gosutobare, where it would be the main place for our clans to gather."

The men and women remained silence, as they were deep in thoughts. This was because throughout their leadership, they have not encountered the three clans on this level, as they have only met the men and woman in few occasions. They, except Tsunade, Shikaku and Garra, only heard of the rumours of Kakashi has been converted to one of the Sasaki, but never received a firm confirmation, until now.

"In addition, for your information, I have ordered 2 units of my own warriors to stay put in the Takaoka Castle as a few Takaoka are staying in to defend. If there is no issue that needs to be clear, we would not want to disturb your meeting further."

Before An stood up, Mizukage, Mei, spoke softly, "are we getting to know the other three people then?" The other nodded in unison, as they wanted to know the men that An has bought along, as though they seems to have the Sasaki chakra, they did not have the tradition silver hair. Instead one of them has black while the other has blue hair.

_"Unfortunately, no," An replied firmly and only studied the slim woman carefully for the first time. "I will reveal my assistants at the right timing." He stood up fluidly, "ladies and gents, have a nice day." _

___Author's Note_

_Although I will try my best to follow what Kishimoto sensei has plotted, as with addition of my own characters, some of the story line would be different as I am also using the ideas from my previous work, Mission 10, as well as the unfinished work, Days and Night._

_Vi_


	2. Introduction

_Outside the 3rd division camp_

After a quick chat with Kyo outside the main Raikage building, An peddled towards the 3rd division camp while Kyo headed oppositely, towards the Takaoka Castle. His masked assistants followed closely. The shinobi in the camp stared at the three curiously, while some were looking at the men cautiously, but none dared to question their presence.

Kakashi sensed their presences since they appeared by the main Raikage building. He stood by the opening of his tent. "An-nii," he addressed smoothly. He knew the blue haired man was the man's assistant, Kazuhiko, but he was not certain who the black haired man was, though he guessed the man was, well, at least the clan that he previously belonged to, was familiar. "Kazuhiko- kun, and this must be Sasaki-san."

An smiled but said nothing. He set up a kekkai once everyone was inside Kakashi's temporary office. Kazuhiko took off his mask, but the black haired man did not follow, which triggered Kakashi's anxiety. Although he has only been a Sasaki for a short period, he knew the significant of the porcelain mask. The mask must be removed for their leader when there were only members of Sasaki presence. As it was obvious that this man was not a member of the elders, he wondered why the man was bold enough to keep his mask on.

Even Kakashi placed his focus on the man steadily, but he was caught unexpectedly as the man griped his chin tightly and lifted up. As his head was forced upwards, he opened his sharingan and looked into the black eyes behind the mask dangerously.

"It's thwarting to see Minoru's brat has better control of the eye than some of my clan members," the man spoke nonchalantly with his magnetic voice.

An smirked as he stepped right next to the man in a split second. He snatched the man's wrist and so the man released his grasp. "Don't scare our young Kashi-kun."

The man obeyed and took one step back. From this distance, Kakashi could see the man's eyes. He inhaled sharply, as he saw a violet right eye as well as a crimson left eye. This man looked like the main enemy that they were fighting against, Tobi.

The man took off his mask slowly as An spoke, "Kashi- kun, may I introduce Sasaki, Uchiha Madara."

"Ma…dara?" Kakashi gasp as he thought the orange masked man, Tobi, claimed himself as the legendary head of Uchiha. If Madara was standing right in front of him, who the masked man was then?

An leered, "I guess you can figure out the reason for me to bring him along then, Kashi-kun." He pulled Kakashi to his side and placed his head on Kakashi's right shoulder. "Just call him Sasaki –kun for the time being, as he will be your associate during this complex period."

"Hai," Kakashi replied softly, "yoroshikune, Madara-san."

Madara nodded quietly, "it's interesting to work with another Hatake again."

All men in the tent smiled and Kakashi turned his attention to his close aniki. "So An-nii, are you going to stay?"

"Unfortunately, no," An replied as he dropped himself in one of the chair. "I will be in and out all the time as I have placed 2 of my units in Takaoka while Kaoru and Kyouhei are addressing the issues in Gosutobare with Kyo-chan and Akira san."

"I see." Kakashi murmured as he analysed the situation, "how's Hiroshi-kun?"

"He's fine, though I have not seen him for awhile, as he was busy with the council business."

Madara smirked secretly as from the letters than An wrote, he wondered why the man felt that he has fallen in love. If he has to say, he did not think that was love. But then, who was he to judge? He was part of the reason of today's war. If they did not swing the unwanted direction, the situation would not be the same. He sat next to An, while Kazuhiko approached the side table to make some tea.

"So, my An-nii, are you going to tell me a story then?" Kakashi sat opposite of the men, across the tea table that was covered by scrolls.

"Maybe next time…" An answered apologetically, as he felt two men were approaching the tent. "I believe you have matters to attend to. We'll see you tonight." Within a split second, the kekkai was withdrawn and the men were gone.

Kakashi sighed softly, as he was really curious to know the truth behind Madara's fake death. But nonetheless, he pulled the curtain and welcomed Gai and Ensui.

Madara and An reappeared by one of the cliff while Kazuhiko off to the main gate of the Alliance Force, waiting for the messenger from Takaoka. Madara looked at the sun set by the end of the sea. "You are going to tell him as far as you know, aren't you?

"Why not?" An bounced, "he's a Hatake. He knows where he stands." He brushed Madara's long black threads. "Besides, you are the two that I have chosen to blood."

"To me, seems it was only happened yesterday," Madara murmured, "_his_ granddaughter has hit her 50 already."

"Life for us, the immortal is like that. You're still young, Madara-kun," An answered, while placing his head on Madara's shoulder. "I still remembered the first encounter that we have. You and Harashima –kun were still boys."

"We were already head of clan by then, An."

"I know, but I was also head of clan for years. It's kind of like how you see Kashi- kun now, still a brat. Anyway," An spoke tenderly, "please take care of him when I am away. His progress on conversion was not as hasty as I have hoped, and I trust your decisions, you will be the representative for the Sasaki."

"You're going to Takaoka, aren't you?" Madara lifted one of his eyebrows, "to see Hiroshi?"

"No. He's already in Gosutobare," An replied as if nothing was going wrong.

"You know you simply don't love him anymore," Madara stated softly, "don't let your perfectionism taint your memory. I am already a bad example."

An beamed, "I don't need a brat to tell me about emotions. Save it for yourself."

Madara said nothing but sighed. Suddenly, both of them remained frozen as they were deeply in thoughts. It was not a quiet night, as other people were busy, gathering their last minute supplies and preparation for the war. Both men have been away from the battlefield for a while, as the Sasaki decided not to involve and Madara was faking his own death.

After a few moments, Madara stood up smoothly. "I want to have some rest. Think the boy is free now."

An nodded in unison. He understood the hidden meaning, as he has promised the younger man the story that was not heard anywhere; and that he knew the man needed the time alone. It has been a long while since the man made his existence amongst the mortal.

**O o o o o O o o o o O**

**_Author's Note_  
><strong>

A quick update for this story. I hope after this chapter, the story line would be slightly clear and that I hope you have enjoyed.

Looking forwards to see your reviews.

VI


	3. Hidden Past

Once Kakashi was alone inside the office, An reappeared by the entrance. "Please come in, An-nii."

"How's thing going? Need any help?" An questioned as he made himself a cup of tea.

"They are alright." Kakashi replied, "so far." He ran his chakra around the tent, "ano… Sasaki-san?"

"He needs his moments," An put down his mug, "it has been months we have not sat down and have a tsukimi (moon viewing) moment, fancy doing that?"

Kakashi grinned, "if you are going to tell me _the story_, An-nii."

"Hai hai…" An echoed and grabbed Kakashi and disappeared in a heap of smoke.

They reappeared by the cliff that An sat with Madara few hours ago. An untied his cloak and pull one of the edges, and covered Kakashi's shoulder on the far end. He began his story softly.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Years ago, at the edge of Konoha, in the Sasaki Mansion_

An was spending the night reading when he saw Kazuhiko dashed into his study hurriedly. "An-sama, we have a situation."

"What is it? I have not seen you in such haste for awhile," An lifted his gaze away from the book leisurely. Obviously, he felt the presence of the Kyuubi's chakra, but since he was not the leader of this land, he could not be border to get up and checked out. If Hashirama was not skilful enough, then he doubted the decision of naming him as the Shodaime Hokage.

"Ano… Madara- kun has finally come back. But he is fighting against Hashirama –kun."

"So?" An flipped a page. "We got to let Madara-kun to release his anger, and I doubt he would really destroy the whole village. I have confidence in him," An replied as if he was a father, letting his children to play.

"But Batto-chan said he is losing and I am not sure what Hashirama – kun will do. I really not sure what he would do for the sake of the village."

An closed his book instantly and placed it back to the open drawer by his left. He sighed. He witnessed the growth of the man and since he was an Uchiha, it was hard to remove his bias towards the man. He liked the mokuton user; he cherished the leadership skills that the man has. But then, the man was far too stubborn and strict for An's taste. He stood up and took a few objects from one of the dresser; then grabbed one of his black cloaks, "I will go and have a look, Kazu-kun."

O o o o o o o o o o O

When he arrived at the riverbed, he was not stunned that the geographical feature of the land has altered. From a flat land, a waterfall was formed instead. The black haired men were stood one of the banks each, facing each other. A red haired woman was laying again one of the trees. An jumped and approached the woman in silence.

It was Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama's wife. An placed his balm on top of the woman's stomach. It was a perfect seal of the Kyuubi. As soon as he touched the seal, he could hear Kurama's moan in angst. He sighed softly, as he tried to comfort the fox. He understood the pain of concealment as he also has a beast concealed in him. He looked up the pair and Madara jumped from the far end towards the other man.

"How much co-operation you want from me, Hashirama!" Madara shouted as he grasped the collar of the man's armour, "I have waited and now, you…"

"Madara…" Hashirama replied lowly and apologetically, "as the leader, as the Hokage, not everything is in my control."

"It's about the duty again, isn't it?" Madara hissed, as he was hurt. He could bear the physical pain, but the man's words were daggers to his heart. He loved the man. His emotion affected him defectively to the fact that he took up most of the missions that involved a long period away from Konoha. Although the missions were necessary, as the leader of Uchiha; it was actually for his own good, away from his clansman, away from the man that was his enemy for almost his life. He always thought the man loved him too. He promised that he would not marry again. But after these two years, he lied. He has broken his promise. The Kyuubi that was under his control suddenly became the handiest tool. If not he felt it would be a huge waste of effort to try to tame the monster.

"Madara, my love, I thought you knew it clearly. We are leaders; the burden has been with us all along. It was also this burden that bought us towards each other. It was the reason for us to build the village together." Hashirama stretched his arms and tried to pull the man into his embrace.

Madara pushed the hands away firmly. "Leave with me," he stated, "Tobi-chan can run the village. We can finally, for once, to abandon our duty, like we have hoped."

"Madara…" Hashirama whispered and pulled the man into his embrace swiftly and forcefully. "You know I love you, always."

Madara dug his head closer to Hashirama's collarbone, absorbing the man's wooden scent. He thought he could be strong. He thought he could co-operate. But he was wrong. He has fallen deeper than his lover. Since when he has such obvious weakness? If they could fly off together, how wonderful that would be. The first time ever, he felt ashamed as he found himself being the loser. He sighed, "Hashi…" He pulled out his kunai and cut a large bunch of Hashirama's hair. He swallowed his blood in silence. He made his way back to Konoha with all the wounds and cuts from the fight against the Kyuubi. With the new wounds, he knew that only Hashirama could heal. But he would not want to have the man near him anymore, as the man himself was already a poison that would take away his life. Staying around the mokuton user hurt, and he hated it, as he was no longer the courageous, strong Uchiha leader. He was no longer who he was. He stepped back, only one step from the edge of the cliff, cut some of his hair with the same kunai. "Our kizuna ends here, Senju Hashirama." He spitted his blood aside. "You are nobody to me anymore." He released the black threads and let them fall freely.

"Wait, Madara…" Hashirama understood the meaning of the words instantly and reached out. It was true that he could sacrifice anything, even if it was their relationship, for the peace of the village. But it did not mean that he was a heartless man. At the bottom of his heart, he was hoping there was alternative.

However it was too late. Madara dropped quicker than his wood branches could generate. He could read lips and the man was repeating the words, "this is the end of our bond, I would not want to have anything with you for my next life." As he read, his heart was shattered. He has married twice, but never for love, but for the family, for the clan and for the village. Uchiha Madara was the only person that he has loved. From hate, to recognition, admiration and then to eros and love. They have their relationship built around the time when they fight against each other, in the name of their reprehensive clan. They seldom to have peace, except the time when they were intimate, or when he tried to heal the man. He found Madara challenging and it was good for him. Being the enemy, Madara was the only one who stood at the same level. He was the only man that understood and it was never dull to have him around. Being friends and lovers, he has seen the softer side of the Uchiha leader, the side that has also softened his heart; the side that echoed along with his own heart.

An sighed and shook his head. "What a mess," he mumbled softly. Although Hashirama's wood did not reach the man on time, being one of the fastest men in the world, he managed to snatch the falling Uchiha and landed by one of the smaller cliff by the lower part of the waterfall.

He lie the man on the smooth stone surface and was stunned that one of the man's eyes was covered in blood. "What has happened? I did not know Hashirama –kun is such cruel man."

"No… An-kun," Madara choked, puked out more blood. "It's Izuna. My dear otouto He was actually with me all along." He pulled a smile painfully, "he was sealed in my, no, his eyes…. He… he jumped out from my left eye. He has a physical body as if I could able to touch him, feeling his warmth…" He opened his wound eye slowly. But except blackness, An could not see anything. He doubted that he could call it a sharingan. It was a normal eye without life.

An sighed as he covered the eye with his hand, using his chakra to stop the blood flow. "Where's he now?"

"I don't know…" Madara whispered in his last few breaths, "I could see the abhorrence and disgust in his eyes. His effort has die in vain, with his ineffectual aniki…" he smiled ironically.

"I can save you, Madara –kun," An stated in monotone. "If you are willing, you can join my clan."

"Join you?" Madara questioned painfully, "remember him in eternality?"

"No. Live for yourself for once again. There is always burden if you live; but I can promise, live with me, you can be who you truly are. Will you show me that you are the strong boy, the Uchiha Madara that I have met in a raining day years ago?"

"I… d-do…" Madara replied, "bring me along, An- kun."

_O o o o o O o o o o O  
><em>

___Author's Notes_

_Well, another chapter updated. :-) I have a few more chapters to write before I have to wait for Kishimoto sensei's update as in some way, I would like to follow the original plot; even though no matter what, I have already decided that Tobi is Izuna, and that's for certain._

_Nonetheless, I am seriously looking forward to read any reviews, as it's rather lonely to write when nobody cares to leave any. _

_VI_


	4. Conversion

An did not reply, but transported themselves with a jutsu. They reappeared right in the middle of the entrance hall of the Sasaki Mansion. As transport jutsu was forbidden by the Mansion rules, Kazuhiko dashed out of his room to check on the rule breaker. He bumped into An when he was making his way down. "An –sama, are you alright? You covered in blood."

"I need to convert Madara- kun right now. I need my knife. Get Kyouhei to bring in the Medic nin, I need you there."

"Hai," Kazuhiko replied firmly and dashed down. He went and woke up the young man before he rushed to the kitchen. He pulled along a large mug as well as packs of blood. Although they knew what they were doing, this was An's first time to convert and that they were not prepared for it.

When he arrived at the entrance hall. Kyouhei has almost completed his task. Most of the wounds were either healed by his chakra or wrapped up with bandages. The medic nin was writing up the report, confirming the man's status.

"Kazuhiko, where's An-sama?" Kyouhei asked in desperation, as even though he has covered up most of the wound on the surface, the man's status was not well, as he has ran out of his own chakra and that the eyes were draining the remaining. He admired Madara's ability in secret; if he was a mortal and received such level of damage, he thought he would be already a dead man. But Uchiha Madara was no ordinary man. With such damage, he was stilling fighting against the man that he loved.

After a few minutes, which the men felt it was forever, An arrived with a wooden box. "Kyouhei- kun, bring the medic nin away and Kazu-kun, get ready," he ordered as he kneeled besides the wrapped man, and opened the box. He took out a silver combat knife from the box and sanitised it with his lighter. He inhaled deeply as he cut his wrist wide open. He hated the smell of his own blood, as the monster inside him reacted. He squashed his wrist into Madara's mouth and let the man swallow his blood. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself with other issues that he has to deal with. He has to feed the man with 500cc of his own blood. He hoped Kazuhiko has prepared, if not, he doubted that he could control his urge to drink his assistant's blood.

"Kazu…" he whispered dryly. He dropped Madara carelessly as he wanted fresh blood. Before he managed to pin Kazuhiko down on the marble floor, the latter managed to push the large mug of blood that he prepared earlier.

His master drank the red liquid in one large gulp. The monster lured inside his torso. This was the first time he has blood someone, and he just realised the consequences. He was young after all, as the chill rushed down his spine, "Kazu-kun, we're in trouble," he whispered tiredly. "Ask Kyouhei-kun to prepare all the necessary letters, we have to inform Kyo-chan, Akira-san as well as the elders."

"It's fine by me. But has to inform Akira-san as soon as possible," a woman replied as she opened the wooden front door. "I was disturbed by Kyuubi's chakra, so I come to talk to you."

Kazuhiko bowed quickly and waved at one of his men. The man approached the men who were standing by the door way to the sitting room, while the woman paced towards An graciously. She observed Madara's eyes closely. "He will definitely have a hard time," she stated. "He will recover, but it will take time, even for our standards."

"I know," An waved. Another man appeared by his side. "Take Madara-kun to the guest bedroom. He needs rest." He stood up as the man lifted Madara up gently. "Let's go to my study, Kyo-chan."

"Sure," she replied, "are you going to tell Hashirama-kun?"

"Obviously, not," An stated, "the betrayal is evident. I have made a dummy by the waterfall. His men should be able to find it. Uchiha Madara is dead. We, Sasaki have just welcomed our latest addition."

Kyo rolled her eyes, "An – chan, you are always so impatient, so thoughtless. Your old men will definitely screw you up. Seriously, you have been kind to the human, far to kind to some of the elders tastes… really, even some of the Akashiya elders."

"So?" An responded boldly, "I am the head of clan. They have appointed me. Also, since Madara is an Uchiha, one of the strongest shinobi in the current world. Kyo-chan," he opened his bedroom door for the woman, "we, Sasaki are warriors for centuries. We treasure power as mush as we lust for blood. A strong member is always welcome."

"That's the point." Kyo made her way to one of the couch by the window. "You are contradicting yourself. If you are power-lusted, then why you let the human rule the land?"

"Because we have far too much time? I suppose…" he placed a tea port and two clay cups on the coffee table. "That's why apart from the Hatake, I like the Nara that Senju bought along."

"Talking about the Hatake, has Minoru – kun recovered from his son's death?" Kyo asked in concern. "I have not seen him near Gosutobare since I have rejected his request to access certain death scroll."

An exhaled tiredly, "sadly… No, as both of his sons are dead within these two years. He was extremely upset as he thought he could break the tradition, as the bloodline is thin, they tend to have only one heir that can survive to adulthood." He refilled Kyo's cup with more green tea. "There's still hope as he said he is going to name his future child as Sakumo, the fruit of the field."

O


End file.
